liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamsterviel's Epic Secret
Hamsterviel's Epic Secret (Find It! Invite "That" to the End of the World, Sagase! Sekai no Owari o Maneku "Are", 探せ！世界の終わりを招く“アレ) is the twenty-second episode of Stitch!-The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure. Plot The episode starts in the middle of Izayoi Island, with several townsfolk that have somehow become super fat and are laughing as well. Officer Suzuki wonders what's going on when a short grey experiment offers him a plate of french fries. Loving them, he eats half of the plate, but quickly becomes rotund as well. A female legless experiment comes up to him and starts tickling him, causing him to start laughing. Stitch enters the scene and the two experiments are surprised to see him. He tries to catch them, but misses. Three more experiments enter the scene: a yellow one that looks like a rabbit, a tall blue one with three legs and a lens in place of a nose, and a short red mouse-like one with a blue hat who starts talking to him. Stitch takes his five cousins back to his house. Stitch, Yuna, Jumba, and Pleakley gather around the table with the five experiments. The red mouse-like one explains that Hamsterviel had kidnapped them, but they left. However, Jumba doubts that the evil rodent would just let this happen, so the experiment admits that Hamsterviel kicked them out because he thought they were useless. Jumba starts to get annoyed by his nonstop talking and classifies him as Experiment 110 AKA Squeak, designed to annoy people with his incessant speech. The tall blue experiment jumps on the table and Jumba specifies him as Experiment 214 AKA Pix, designed to take photographs of people and alter them to make them ugly. He demonstrates this on Jumba and Pleakley, both of whom are less than flattered with the results. The pink legless experiment starts tickling Yuna and Jumba refers to her as Experiment 275 AKA Tickle-Tummy, designed to tickle enemies into helplessness. Next, he identifies the yellow rabbit-like creature as Experiment 604 AKA Houdini, designed to make himself and other people invisible. Pleakley remembers him, but Houdini's shy nature causes him to be intimidated by Pleakley and he turns him invisible. The grey experiment quickly prepares a pizza and Yuna begins eating it. Jumba warns her not to and introduces the last cousin as Experiment 062 AKA Frenchfry, designed to prepare delicious meals. However, Yuna finds out the hard way that a side effect of eating Frenchfry's cooking is rapid and excessive weight gain. Jumba begins to understand why Hamsterviel gave these five the boot. In Hamsterviel's asteroid base, Gantu's practicing his karaoke (which has not improved over the years) when his diminutive boss scurries in, frantically looking for something. He tells Gantu and Reuben that he's lost something, something which he only refers to as his "thing". Back on Earth, Tigerlily has a sparring session with Frenchfry, Pix, and Houdini. However, she easily defeats them. Stitch then challenges her, but Tigerlily tricks him into thinking Angel has arrived and beats him as well. Tigerlily calls the five pathetic, but Yuna knows that their talents can be useful somewhere, they just have to find out where. After Stitch hears he could earn a good deed, he happily agrees to find their one true places (again). Yuna tells Frenchfry that if his food wasn't so fattening, people would enjoy it more. Frenchfry complies and prepares low-fat dishes that Grandma tries and loves. Meanwhile, Hamsterviel continues looking for his thing. Reuben suggests that one of the "useless" experiments took it when he kicked them out. Hamsterviel sends him and Gantu to get his thing back, and though he doesn't tell them what it is, he tells them that it's very important and that it was in a small purple treasure chest. When they get to Earth, Gantu guesses that the thing is some sort of doomsday device and plans to keep it for himself so that Hamsterviel will have to do whatever he says instead of the other way around. He and Reuben split up to find it. Yuna and Stitch get Frenchfry a job as a chef in a resaurant on the island. Everyone loves his food and Stitch does indeed gain a good deed. They then make Houdini an attraction at a shark tank, where he amazes crowds by making sharks invisible. He's afraid of the sharks, but after he makes them disappear, he likes the applause he gets. Pix is placed on a street corner next to an ice cream shop. He takes some warped pictures of a few kids and they laugh at them, making him happy. Tickle-Tummy is put in the park, where she satisfies her tickling needs by tickling babies to get them to laugh instead of cry. Eventually, only Squeak is left. He, Stitch, and Yuna gather on the beach to discuss what his one true place could be. Stitch and Yuna do at least; Squeak just rambles on like he usually does. Eventually, Stitch builds a giant sandcastle around his chatterbox cousin to muffle his sound. Penny enters the scene and threatens Yuna and Stitch for trespassing on "her" beach (It's not really hers, but she claims that it will be). Squeak runs out of the sandcastle and starts talking about pineapple. Penny actually joins in the conversation. Eventually, the two split into differebt topics, but they keep talking anyway and walk off. Yuna and Stitch are satisfied that Squeak has found a home. Then then encounter Reuben, who tells them about Hamsterviel's lost "thing" in a treasure chest and his beliefs that it's a doomsday device and that one of the experiments took it. Reuben couldn't care less, but Yuna and Stitch resolve to get the device before Hamsterviel does. They go to Frenchfry's restaurant and ask him if he's seen the treasure chest. He answers no and the two leave; unbenownst to them, Tigerlily overheard them asking about treasure. Meanwhile, Gantu comes across Pix and demands him to reveal the location of Hamsterviel's thing. Scared, Pix complies by developing a photo from his memory. Gantu looks at it and leaves. Soon after, Yuna and Stitch arrive at the scene, having had no luck with Houdini or Tickle-Tummy either. Pix is gone, but they find the photo he made for Gantu: it's a picture of Squeak standing next to Hamsterviel's treasure chest! At Penny's house, she and Squeak are still talking about different things, but Penny says that she likes conversations like this. Annoyed by the constant chatter, he tells them to be quiet, but then he sees Gantu in the window. The evil whale bursts through the wall and orders Squeak to give up the thing. Squeak admits that he did take Hamsterviel's thing, but he gave it away. Gantu demands to know where, but Yuna and Stitch barge in. Gantu fires his blaster, but it misses and blows a hole in the wall, knocking out a small purple treasure chest. Stitch grabs it and he, Yuna, and Squeak run away, Gantu close behind. However, the chest they took belonged to Penny, and she tells Kenny to help her get her "thing" back. Hamsterviel gets impatient and turns to his monitor to see how Gantu's doing. He sees the chase: Yuna, Stitch, and Squeak being chased by Penny, Kenny, Ted, and Marvin, and Gantu in the rear. Seeing the chest in his enemies' hands, he decides to go to Earth and take it back himself. Experiments *Frenchfry (062) *Squeak (110) *Pix (214) *Tickle-Tummy (275) *Houdini (604) *Angel (624) (mentioned) *Reuben (625) Category:Stitch! Episodes